


Boyfriends

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (if you squint), Boyfriends, Coming Out, Dating, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Frottage, Heteronormativity, M/M, Making Out, Minor PDA, Minor Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka, Naked Cuddling, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pizza Night, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Teasing, Telling the Team, Texting, team dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio and Hinata get pizza with the team.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> For newbies: This is a continuation of my fic, [Date Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10715055), but part of a larger series that updates approximately every week. Starting from the beginning will probably make things clearer!
> 
> For returning readers: HI BABES!!! As always, thanks so much for all your lovely comments and good vibes and stuff! It really keeps me going. <3 <3 <3 I hope you enjoy this next one. I'm not sure I'm completely satisfied with it, but it felt good to post it tonight, anyway.
> 
> ((If you are disinclined to read the naughty bits, you can skip from "Apparently, though, Hinata has a plan..." and start up again on "'Mm, so good,' Hinata sighs..."))

Almost two weeks go by, zooming by as quickly as Hinata barreling down the mountain on his bike, and Tobio spends much of it thinking about Hinata. And, if he’s not thinking specifically about Hinata, he’s thinking about when he’ll next be with Hinata. That, or volleyball. And the occasional special yoghurt he gets from the store.

After a long practice on Friday afternoon, Tanaka rounds the whole team up for a dinner in town, which he actually organized ahead of time (although it’s pretty likely he had help from Yachi). Everyone is free tonight—another rarity—so they all trudge down to main street, Tobio trailing after Hinata, who’s bouncing and singing again like it’s only been minutes since he sent that video from his phone. It feels like Tobio didn’t miss a thing, feels even better when they get to the restaurant and Hinata insists on sitting between him and Yachi. Everything is loud and happy and chaotic, and everyone shouts their orders to the overwhelmed waiter like they own the place. Tobio feels less and less like he doesn’t belong with his friends in times like this, and he thinks it might have to do with Hinata, who turns to him and teases him, or bumps his arm, or asks him questions and draws him out like no one’s ever really tried to do before.

They order cheesy bread appetizers and then eight pizzas of different kinds, which seems redundant to Tobio but everyone knows he’s a sucker for dairy, so he’d never complain.

After everyone gets their sodas and water and juice, the evening’s ridiculousness begins with Kinoshita reliving his terrible date with the third year women’s basketball captain. There’s parts Tobio didn’t need to hear about: how he’d touched her boob; and there’s parts he really needed to know about: how right in the middle of touching her boob her mother had walked in on them and there was a lot of screaming and he was kicked out of the house. People are crying with laughter by the time he’s done with his Valentine’s Day story, which gets everyone talking about the holiday again.

“Yo, Yachi,” someone calls out across the table. The culprit, Adimari, who will be their next libero, has a reputation for not mincing words in the slightest and blames it on his Italian-American heritage. Over Hinata’s spiky orange fly-aways, Tobio can see Yachi look up, a string of gooey cheese drooping from her mouth to the stick of bread in her hand. She blinks and chews, hand belatedly covering her mouth as her eyes dart down the table to where Tanaka and Noya sprawl in their seats before acknowledging the first year, who’s leaning so far onto the table to see her that he’s in danger of toppling into his appetizer and getting cheese in his curly hair. “Is Tanaka your boyfriend now?” he shouts.

So, Tobio and Noya aren’t the only ones who’ve been speculating.

Ennoshita tsks and slaps the side of his head from his seat across the table. “That’s none of your business,” he scolds. But he looks curious, too, if the way he turns his face to Yachi is any indication.

Tanaka laughs nervously. “Captain’s right, kouhai! Don’t be nosy.”

“Look at Yachi, though!” Noya crows, almost proud, and everyone turns back to her. She’s stuffing her face instead of making eye contact with anyone.

“All of you are embarrassing,” Tsukishima grumbles, and pours more soda for Yachi from her right when some of her food goes down the wrong pipe. “You are too,” he adds to her. She just rolls her watery eyes at him. It’s been awhile since any of them could scare her. She’s walked in on enough of them doing stupid, embarrassing shit too many times for that.

Tobio doesn’t miss the way her gaze finds its way to Tanaka’s amidst the ruckus, though.

“Speaking of embarrassing,” Tanaka says, clearly redirecting. He’s not subtle. “Kageyama, you into anyone lately? We gotta get you a girl!”

Tobio glares as everyone laughs. Because Tanaka’s absurd and the thought of Tobio being into a girl is also absurd. Tobio agrees. He pulls off a piece of the nearest cheesy bread, batting Hinata’s hand away when he tries to steal a mini pepperoni from his plate. “No, I’m not into any girls,” he says flatly.

He can feel Hinata’s silent wriggling next to him, imagines he’s trying very hard not to laugh as he taps at the sides of his cup of soda, munching on his stolen treat.

Noya throws a crumpled up napkin at Tobio’s forehead but he slaps it away before it meets its mark. “Told you, Ryuu,” Noya laughs. “He’s volleyball-sexual!”

Yamaguchi shakes his head from the head of the table. “Kageyama doesn’t need to date anyon—”

“I’m dating Hinata,” Tobio says, and takes a gulp of his water.

There’s a moment where everything goes silent, like the air’s been sucked out of the room, and Tobio looks up at everyone. They’re all gaping at him. 

And then.

“WHAAAAAT!??????” There’s a roar of yelling and laughing and everyone’s jumping and jostling in their seats as they stare amazed at him. Ennoshita ruffles his hair, and Noya manages to actually hit him in the head with a napkin this time. The first years are all wearing identical expressions of shock. Tsukishima is just shaking his head continuously, like he can’t believe this bullshit. Yamaguchi is clapping. Tobio knew it’d be a shock, but he wasn’t expecting this. Actually, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, because good or bad the team tends to meet any sort of surprise with the same amount of chaos.

Tobio glances at Hinata, and then immediately does a double-take. Hinata is the reddest Tobio’s ever seen him, staring at the tabletop through his fingers.

“What? Were we keeping it a secret?” Tobio asks him.

Hinata just wails and falls into his shoulder, trying to wedge between Tobio’s back and the leather of the booth behind him. He’s pretty sure their table of thirteen grows even louder.

Tobio feels his face heat, his embarrassment finally catching up to him. Tobio didn’t exactly plan this—not that he’s given how they’d tell everyone a ton of thought, but… maybe Hinata wanted to wait? Maybe he didn’t want to tell anyone yet?

“It wasn’t a secret, right?” Tobio asks again, a little worried. His voice is dwarfed by Noya’s “NO WAY. NO FRIGGIN’ WAY!” But, he just looks down at Hinata’s orange head, nudges him when he doesn’t respond.

Hinata emerges with a wobbly smile, and gets hit in the head with an ice cube for his trouble. “Not a secret, dummy. I just wasn’t prepared!” His fingers press into his cheeks, and Tobio thinks not for the first or last time that night how cute his boyfriend is.

Tobio’s mouth twitches a little. “Sorry,” he says.

Hinata looks up at him, and as his smile grows the noise at the table does too.

The pizza arrives then, and so the reactions of their teammates are a little dampened by their enthusiasm for (more) bread and cheese. Tobio takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around Hinata’s shoulder while everyone is distracted.

He gets to do this whenever, now. Right?

Hinata’s still red, but he leans into Tobio’s chest with a big smile and snickers when grease from his pizza slice drips onto Tobio’s jacket. Tobio wants to kiss him but he doesn’t want to give anyone a heart attack.

“DON’T THINK WE DON’T SEE YOU TWO,” Tanaka yells as he chews on a slice of ham and pineapple. Next to him, Noya still looks floored and ecstatic, and he’s got his phone out.

“Don’t—” Tobio groans, but the shutter goes off.

“I gotta tell the third years, dude!”

Hinata laughs. “ _You’re_ a third year, idiot!” he shouts, and everything slides back to normal. Save for Tobio’s hand on Hinata’s shoulder, thumb sliding back and forth over the fabric of his sweater.

The energy for the rest of dinner is giddy but positive, especially when Yachi finally admits she and Tanaka _are_ dating, and Tobio stuffs himself with delicious, greasy food, and Hinata does the same except for when he slides his hand tentatively over Tobio’s knee under the table, finally relaxing around their friends. They’re both quiet through dessert, Hinata just chewing on his soda straw and driving Tobio to distraction as he plays with the seam of Tobio’s trousers on the inside of his thigh. Tobio doesn’t think he’s doing it to tease, necessarily. He’s just touching, being close, like Tobio’s hand on his arm. But it doesn’t stop Tobio from getting a little too squirmy by the time they’re organizing the check.

Tobio just throws money down and lets Ennoshita figure it out, because he’s in no shape to do math with the way Hinata’s fingers trace swirls over the thin fabric of his trousers, sending fizzling sensations pretty much straight to his dick.

Tobio breathes slowly and deliberately as everyone scoots out of the booth and skids their chairs over the linoleum flooring. He’s pretty sure that if Hinata finds out exactly how much Tobio is affected… he’ll try to do it every time they’re in public because he’s a _demon_. Thankfully, he’s not so far along that it’s noticeable, so they make it out of the restaurant and into the cool, wet February air.

It’s starting to drizzle.

“Ugh, gross,” Hinata says to the deep grey rainclouds still visible as the sun sets. He pulls his raincoat from his backpack and looks forlornly at his bike chained to the rack across the street.

Their teammates disperse at varying levels of volume and camaraderie until it’s just him and Hinata, Tanaka, Yachi, Narita and Kinoshita in front of the restaurant. It’s only Hinata who seems worried about the rain. Yachi lives quite close and Narita and Kinoshita are just distracted, still arguing about whether spinach is a good pizza topping. Tanaka is waiting for his sister to pick him up, so he hovers beside Yachi trying not to draw attention to the fact that he’s hovering.

“Hey, Hinata,” he begins, and gets distracted watching Yachi pull her hair, much longer since first year, back into a loose side-ponytail.

Hinata shares an amused smirk with Tobio before prompting Tanaka. “Hey, Tanaka,” he chirps.

Tanaka shakes himself a little and continues, “D’you need a ride? My sis and I are going to my gramps’ this weekend. I think it’s just one town past yours if you don’t wanna bike…”

Hinata brightens at that. “Yeah! Thanks, Tanaka!” He bounces up on the balls of his feet and turns his bright grin to Tobio before continuing, “Would you have room for one more?”

Tanaka shrugs with a nod, but his expression morphs into a sly smile when Tobio blinks down at his boyfriend, who cheers and jogs across the street to unlock his bike.

His boyfriend.

“Where’d Narita and Kinoshita go?” Hinata asks when Saeko’s van skids to a stop at the curb, almost driving up over it, as usual.

“They left a second ago,” Yachi says with a sigh. “Still arguing about spinach." 

Tanaka snorts and leans down to kiss her cheek before realizing what he’s doing. Hinata jumps at them and pushes their faces together as Saeko’s window rolls down, revealing her delighted, manic smile as she looks at her brother and Yachi. Tobio can practically hear all the embarrassing, humiliating things she’s thinking up in her brain as the car idles and Yachi and Tanaka stutter their goodbyes. Hinata looks very smug for someone who was wailing about how embarrassed he was just a little while ago.

Tanaka yanks the front passenger door open, already yelling at his sister, “Not a fucking word, Saeko. Open the hatchback so Hinata can track dirty bike mud all over your car.”

Tobio helps Hinata get the bike into the back and hovers, much like Tanaka did, as Hinata trots around to the back door and climbs in.

“You coming?” he asks, when Tobio doesn’t follow.

Tanaka and Saeko look back at them between the seats.

“Yeah, okay,” Tobio rushes out, and clambers in to join Hinata in the back as the van pulls back into traffic.

As Tobio wonders how annoyed his parents will be about him heading to the next town on a Frida night instead of coming home like he’s supposed to, Tanaka snaps at his sister, who is supposed to be looking at the road but keeps glancing over at her brother with a scary grin.

“Shut up,” Tanaka says.

“Didn’t say anything, lil bro,” Saeko sing-songs, and turns onto the main road that leads up into the mountains. “Where’re we dropping these two?” She turns her scary grin to them in the rear-view mirror. 

“ _These two_ ,” Tanaka says, jamming his jump back toward them. “Are dating. We just found out.”

Saeko gasps, and the van swerves as she literally turns in her seat to look at them. “Hinata and Kageyama? Really?!” she yells. “So cute!”

Hinata giggles, rubbing the back of his head, but Tobio is too busy gripping the side of the car to give much of a reaction. “We’re going to my house,” Hinata says. “First exit after you come over the mountain!”

“Sweet,” she replies, and cranks the volume on the radio. “Buckle up, buttercups!”

When they get to Hinata’s, Tobio isn’t sure whether he’s reeling from Saeko’s driving or from holding Hinata’s hand the whole ride. In any case, the fresh air after listening to loud, heavy rock music for fifteen minutes is soothing, and the noise this far outside of town is just rustling trees and wind and distant rain.

Hinata’s dad is cleaning up his dinner with Natsu when they come in, remove their shoes and drop their bags in the front hall.

“Tobio!” Natsu shrieks, and barrels into his legs. He’s only met her twice or something, but she’s just like Hinata, too friendly for her own good. He awkwardly pats her head until she lets go to assault her brother as well. The middle-aged man at the sink turns, and Tobio is faced with another Hinata look-alike—just… like, 45 years old. He’s got the same, unruly orange hair, but it’s thinning, and he’s wearing glasses, and he’s got a bit of a paunch. It’s bizarre how little Hinata looks like his mom in comparison. Tobio thinks maybe he has her eyes.

“Hey dad, this is Kageyama,” Hinata says from behind him.

“Ah, Kageyama! Nice to meet you, finally,” Mr. Hinata says with a toothy smile.

Tobio shakes his hand and bows. “Nice to meet you, too!” he manages not to stutter.

“He’s gonna stay over tonight if that’s okay,” Hinata adds casually. “We’re gonna watch movies on my laptop—so don’t bother us, Natsu!”

“Alright, Shouyou,” his dad says while Natsu whines, clutching at the dress she’s wearing with little fists. But, when Hinata picks her up and pulls gently on one of her wild locks of hair, she warms to him immediately. Tobio’s certain Hinata’s family is the most easygoing ever. “You’re in charge of drawing Natsu’s bath tonight, though, remember?” Mr. Hinata adds.

Hinata groans and plops Natsu back in her seat at the table before dragging Tobio to his room.

He slams his door with a dramatic flourish, and then rounds on Tobio so fast there’s a real danger of dizziness on both their parts.

“ _You_ ,” Hinata begins, and then leaps on him, planting a kiss on Tobio’s lips. “Are a menace!” he continues, once he’s satisfied with the expression he’s left on Tobio’s face. Tobio is pretty certain he looks like he lost a few brain cells.

Tobio shakes himself. “Me? _I’m_ a menace?”

“Yeah!” He puts on a funny, grumpy expression and flattens his hair over his forehead. “‘I’m dating Hinata,’” he grumbles in a stupid voice. “Warn me next time!”

“I’m pretty sure we got it over with the first time,” Tobio says, shoving Hinata’s hand off of his head and ruffling his orange hair back to its natural riotous mess. “Plus, you are a menace too!”

Hinata snorts. “ _How_ am I a menace?” he asks, and pokes Tobio softly in the stomach a couple times before wrapping his arms around his middle.

“With the… your hand on my leg! All through dinner!” Tobio nearly squeaks.

Hinata looks confused for a moment. “My hand on your leg? Oh! Really?”

“Yeah,” Tobio says, gusting out air and looking away from Hinata’s curious eyes.

“I’m sorry!” says Hinata. But he starts grinning. “Uwaaaaaah,” he continues, quietly. “ _Tooobio_.”

“Shut up. 

“Make me!” His voice is warm and teasing, and Tobio can’t resist at all. He leans down, nearly brushes his lips over the corner of his mouth, thinking about how long they’ll be able to hold their breaths in order to kiss as long as possible, when Hinata’s dad yells down the hall for Hinata to ‘get your butt to the bathroom to help your little sister!"

Tobio cringes.

Hinata pulls away from him, squeezing him too tight around his stomach so his full belly protests, and then dashes out of the room with a, “Tell your parents you’re staying over!”

Oh.

When Hinata’s gone, Tobio pulls his phone out and sees a string of texts in a new group chat with Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and Hinata. When did he manage to text everyone?

 **Suga:** KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!  
**Suga:** HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Daichi:** Haha my thoughts exactly!

 **Asahi:** Noya sent a picture to us, what’s going on??

 **Suga:** they’re dating!!!!!! T____T

 **Asahi:** What! Congrats?  
**Asahi:** （＊〇□〇）……！

Asahi uses those dumb faces too? Tobio shakes his head at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. These are the consequences of his actions: realizing that the guys he looked up to last year are just as hopeless and nerdy as everyone else.

 **Daichi:** Proud of you guys!!

 **Suga:** omg Daichi ur such a dad  
**Suga:** ok but I’M PROUD OF U TOO!!!!!!

 **Hinata:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
**Hinata:** |ω･`;)

 **Asahi:** Did you tell everyone today  
**Asahi:** ?

 **Hinata:** BY ACCIDNET!!!!!

 **Daichi:** Hahaha

 **Suga:** oh no!

 **Hinata:** Kageyama jst  
**Hinata:** SAID IT in front of everyone  
**Hinata:** Without TELLIING ME!!!!!!

Tobio bites his lip.

 **Asahi:** Everything’s okay though, right?  
**Asahi:** Everyone was supportive?

 **Hinata:** yea  totally ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)  
**Hinata:** we probs r banned from the pizza place becuz everyone screamed so loud tho!!!!

 **Daichi:** Haha! Glad everything worked out.

 **Suga:** i’m T________T

Tobio’s mouth twitches at the last text.

 **Kageyama:** Really Suga?

 **Suga:** KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!!  
**Suga:** yes!! maybe a little bit hee hee  
**Suga:** gonna have to give you THE BIGGEST HUG next time i see ya

 **Kageyama:** Thanks guys.  
**Kageyama:** Also. Please delete that picture from your phones.

 **Asahi:** Aw, Kageyama we wouldn’t do anything with it!

 **Daichi:** Speak for yourself, I’m 99.99% certain it’s Suga’s background picture now.

 **Suga:** shut up, noya did it too!

 **Daichi:** I fail to see how admitting that helps your case.

 **Asahi:** (◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)ﾉ”

Tobio shakes his head. He kind of misses those guys.

Hinata comes back with two glasses of water when Tobio’s finishing up his call with his mom. His mom isn’t… all that pleased, but she seems to have a soft spot for Hinata and even laughs when Hinata says he’d kidnapped Tobio loud enough for her to hear. They giggle silently as she gently scolds Tobio for not asking first, but he just has to help her around the house over the weekend in exchange. Tobio knows it’s just because he’s socializing regularly now that he’s not getting grounded. He’s not sure he was a _hermit_ before, but his mom keeps saying things like, “it’s nice seeing my sweet boy smile so much,” or “I’m so glad you’re making such good friends!” whenever things like this come up, so maybe from the outside he seemed pretty lame before.

Once he says goodbye, they curl up on Hinata’s bed with his laptop and pull up some American TV show Hinata likes. Predictably, it’s a kid’s show, but it’s got martial arts and magic sort of stuff so it’s not too bad. Tobio gets into it by the third episode, but it’s not enough to distract him from Hinata’s hand on his stomach, palm flat and fingers splayed out like he’s holding him there, even if he’s just relaxed and happy and comfortably stretched halfway across Tobio, engrossed in the action onscreen. He’s a warm line all the way up Tobio’s side, and Tobio—even though he likes this show—gets distracted when Hinata’s flyaways tickle his jaw. He turns and nuzzles into Hinata’s ear for a while, arm around his shoulders, just… just.

Hinata hums and nudges the laptop off their thighs and turns to him at the end of an episode, delivering a little bite to Tobio’s chin before finding his lips. Things are lazy and quiet for a while, but when Hinata starts moving against him, muscled thigh flexing over Tobio’s hips, things change. Tobio thinks about licking into Hinata’s mouth, and so he does. He thinks about running his hand up and down Hinata’s ribs and stomach and hips, and so he does. He thinks about pulling Hinata further on top of him, gripping under his thighs to have him closer and roll his hips and feel him from knees to chest, and so he does.

Apparently, though, Hinata has a plan.

He kisses and sucks at Tobio’s neck as they rustle around on the duvet, breath stuttery and cool, and then he’s got his hands in Tobio’s hair, and then slides them down to his chest, and then follows his hands with his lips. Tobio doesn’t realize what’s happening until he’s moved so far down there’s no chance they’ll be kissing anytime soon. Instead, Hinata’s next move is to slide his hands up under Tobio’s shirt until it’s up around his armpits, exposing his chest to the air and Hinata’s puffing breaths as he leans down to kiss him over unexplored territory.

Tobio’s hard in his sweatpants already, hips a little restless, when Hinata finds one of his nipples and sucks lightly at it, thumb sweeping over the other one. It feels nicer than expected, feels like nothing else exists as he shivers under Hinata’s curious lips and tongue. He doesn’t stop there, though. He moves down Tobio’s chest to his stomach, rubs his warm palms over Tobio’s abs and his hips, making him squirm again when he retraces his movements with his mouth. When Shouyou licks just above the waistband of his sweats, Tobio’s body _twitches_ along with his dick. Tobio lifts his head. He feels a bloom of precome appear against the fabric, and Hinata must notice too because he lets out a small gasp before grazing his teeth over the same spot.

“Shouyou…” Tobio rasps, hand finding his wild hair and holding on.

Little fingers pull at his waistband, dragging his sweatpants down his thighs and over his knees alongside his boxers until he’s completely naked—save for his socks and shirt still rucked up over his chest. He feels embarrassed and exposed but he’s really turned on, especially when Hinata starts murmuring things like, “Gosh, you’re so hot, so pretty,” and “I wanna make you feel good,” as he moves back up Tobio’s legs.

Hinata’s hands slide down around Tobio’s thighs and push his legs open as he sucks Tobio’s dick between his lips a little messily, back arched and butt up in the air as he leans over Tobio. Even in just his bright blue t-shirt and loose sweatpants, he looks so good slipping Tobio’s dick in and out of his mouth.

Tobio lets out a small wail at the feeling, head falling back against the pillows.

“Shush!” says Hinata, but there’s something pleased about his tone. He seems a little overwhelmed, like he wants to try everything at once, so Tobio is subjected to many minutes of torturous exploration. Sucking bites over his hips, kisses around the base of his dick, kitten licks at the crease of his thigh, and various combinations of all three to his twitching dick, and his balls, and one moment to the spot behind them that makes him shake.

It feels like everything has shrunk down to the feeling of Hinata’s warm lips and tongue—and then Hinata is finally taking him in his mouth again and the feeling buzzes across his skin like electricity. Hinata tries sinking down on him like Tobio had the other night, but is moderately more successful. His lips are pulled tight over Tobio’s skin and it’s so wet and hot and messy and—Tobio’s fist closes so hard in Hinata’s hair that he’s choking in moments.

Tobio tries to lift himself up as Hinata coughs, teary eyes spilling over a little. “Ouch,” Hinata says finally, but he accepts Tobio’s stroking fingers through his hair all the same. “Don’t pull! I know you like when I do it to you, but it hurts.”

“M’sorry,” Tobio says. He brings his hands up to the pillow under his head, gripping it tight so he’ll remember not to move.

“I forgive you,” Hinata replies, and then smiles wickedly as he licks a long, slow stripe up his length.

Tobio’s arms give out immediately.

He almost wishes it would last longer, even though the feeling of Hinata’s slick mouth around him is almost agonizing in its intensity, and his hands, though small, hold his thighs open, keeping him from moving too much. Tobio knows Hinata is powerful—he’s seen it time and again on the volleyball court—but there’s something about this that makes Tobio feel… different. He feels smaller. He feels held. He feels good.

He thinks about what it would be like for Hinata to move over him, push his thighs up even higher until his knees touched his chest. He thinks about what it would be like for Hinata not to be around him, but inside him.

Tobio comes so hard his vision tunnels, pleasure fizzing from the back of his skull to the tips of his toes.

After he comes down, aftershocks shaking through him at every small touch of Hinata’s fingers, Hinata crawls up his body and slowly melts against him. His hands cup Tobio’s cheeks to angle him for a filthy, salty-bitter kiss. Tobio’s not sure that _everything’s_ perfect right now, or just their kiss is really that good. He lets Hinata have control, fingers still holding his jaw tight. But eventually, Tobio gets with the program and wraps noodley arms around Hinata’s waist, and then helps him shove his own sweats down over his hips and butt enough that he can rut slowly against Tobio’s abs.

He comes with Tobio’s tongue in his mouth, seizing up with a silent, hurt expression before shakes wrack his body. Tobio feels the slick spill between them as Hinata’s hips roll in tiny circles, and belatedly wishes he had been a little more useful.

“Mm, so good,” Hinata sighs, though, so it doesn’t sound like he’s too disappointed.

“Shou,” Tobio sighs back.

Later, when Hinata has managed to remove both their shirts—his own so he could clean Tobio’s stomach and Tobio’s so he could… probably so he could just look at him—they curl up together again. Tobio thinks he should feel more exposed, being the only one completely naked, but Hinata just crawls up over him again, nearly sprawled completely on top of him except where he’s leaning on his elbow on the mattress.

“Tobio,” Hinata says through a smile. “You’re kinda loud.”

Tobio just frowns at him for a moment.

“When I’m… when you’re turned on,” Hinata supplies. 

Tobio goes red, and shoves Hinata’s finger away when he tries to poke at his cheek. “Jerk,” Tobio grumbles. “I am not loud.”

Hinata makes a disbelieving sort of noise. “Mm, no, you are a little. Next time I might have to shove your face in a pillow!”

“Shut up!”

They talk in low voices, curled into each other, Tobio tracing patterns over Hinata’s arms as Hinata snuggles under his chin, and Tobio apologizes for the umpteenth time about blurting everything out at dinner, and Hinata laughs and groans and forgives him anyway. It’s the third time Tobio says it that Hinata presses his fingers to Tobio’s mouth and shimmies up the mattress to look him in the eyes. Tobio sees a glint of dark brown in the dim light of the room, and holds his breath as Hinata slides the fingers covering Tobio’s lips to his jaw and then his ear, tugging lightly on it.

“I’m happy I get to act like your boyfriend,” he says, finally combing his fingers through Tobio’s hair. Tobio’s eyes droop with the comforting feeling. His stomach swoops when he realizes they get to do this all night. Just this.

“I’m happy everyone was okay with it,” Tobio admits. “It feels better knowing we don’t have to try to hide it, so much.”

“Yeah,” Hinata replies, voice heavy with sleep. “Tobio.”

“What?”

Hinata shifts against him. “Nothing, I just like saying your name. It’s cute.”

“Shouyou,” Tobio sounds out. He butts against Hinata’s forehead lightly. “Shou,” he whispers, and they fall into another couple kisses.

He’s really tired, but when Hinata’s warm hand slips down his stomach under the covers, curious fingers mapping out his skin in the dark, Tobio knows he’ll race him to the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone hear "oowoo" when they see uwu ??? Either way, I'm kind of making that noise currently. I hope you all liked this one! *bites nails*
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_) | [Countdown Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bye_sweetheart/playlist/7BqcBvnylmDTG20FZxjTFv)


End file.
